Alola to our Journey
by Pokemango
Summary: Toby, an orphan from Kanto, has arrived in Alola with the hope he will be able to create a new life for himself. However, things start turning downhill when he is the cause of a serious accident, and his troubled past starts to resurface...
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

My first day at the Pokémon school. My starter, best friend and companion, Eevee, perched on my shoulder as my legs trembled beneath me. I was nervous, and Eevee could tell.

"Eevee!" it cried, as it tried to calm me down.

I smiled weakly, acknowledging its efforts, before I noticed the Alolan Professor Kukui strolling his way towards me.

"Toby! Are you ready for your first day at the Pokémon school?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but due to a mixture of tiredness from the sleepless night beforehand, and nerves, all I spoke was silence.

"Relax, I know it's a new environment and all, but these people are possibly the most friendly and most eccentric people I think in have ever met." Kukui reassured me.

Again, I smiled weakly. Words could do little to comfort me. Kukui patted me on the back, and we went into the classroom.

Inside the classroom were five people. A small, petite blonde girl with a wide hat, a girl with hair as blue as the ocean, which was in polar opposite to another girl, with hair as green as the forests of Alola. Of the opposite gender, there were two boys with dark hair. One of them was tall, and had red streaks. The other was smaller, but had an unmistakeble look of determination. Immediately, the blonde one was kind of cute, and she caught my eye, proceeding to blush, and looked away. Oblivious to this, Kukui coughed and started to speak.

"So, class, today is a new term, a new start, and we have a new student, Toby!"

The class cheered, and walked over to introduce themselves.

"Hey, I'm Mallow, nice to meet ya!" the green-haired girl revealed, the Steenie by her side chirping away in happiness

"I'm Lana, and this is my partner Popplio." said the blue haired female, Popplio on her shoulder, crying its distinctive cry.

"I'm Kiawe, and this is my Pokemon, Marowak!" said the fiery-headed trainer, in an aggressive tone.

"Marowak!" Immediately, and almost instinctively, Marowak charged over, looking for a sparring partner in the form of my shy Eevee. It was clear my faithful pal didn't like this, and headbutted Marowak with a ferocious Double-Edge, knocking it out cold as well as Eevee sustained recoil damage.

"Eevee!" I picked Eevee up, to see whether it had any real damage, before apologising to Kiawe.

"Relax, it's fine!" Kiawe reassured me, as he returned his Pokémon to his Pokéball. " That's a really strong Eevee you got there!"

I looked over to Eevee, glancing at her apologetic face.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Woah, any idea what Eeveelution you'll turn it into?" almost shouted the smaller, dark haired boy. He certainly felt no nerves when meeting new people. "I'm Ash by the way, and this is Pikachu!"

"Toby, and no, I don't think Eevee wants to evolve just yet. We're fine with it just the way it is."

"Ah, so you're like Pikachu then!" Ash cried. "You see, Pikachu doesn't want to evolve either!"

"Pika!" the boisterous yellow rodent agreed.

I smiled. He's certainly excited.

Lastly, the quiet blonde one. She certainly looked suspicious of me. Just staring at me. Or at least, she was, before I'd realised i'd been staring into her eyes for a solid 30 seconds before I realised.

"Oh-er i'm Toby. I practically shouted at her. (Great, going well, first day of school, definitely not showing any nerves, nope, none whatsoever)

The girl smiled, and blushed. "I'm Lillie, nice to meet you"

So, after that little incident, class went underway. It was the usual school stuff, talking about how when Exeggutor came to Alola, it's neck grew larger due to it needing more sun, because of this, it outgrew its need to rely on physic powers, and as such,' awakened the sleeping dragon inside'. Thus becoming a Grass/Dragon type instead of a Grass/Physic type. Stuff I had already learnt when I had a lot of spare time on my hands. Still, I answered the questions, as no-one else but Lillie seemed to be interested in answering them. Speaking of Lillie, every so often she would appear to cast a glance at me, before reverting her eyes back to the front every time I noticed it. Huh, maybe she's just curious. I am a new student after all. Or maybe she's still thinking of that moment before. I shuddered. That was quite possibly the worst scenario possibly.

"Toby?"

Kukui had just asked me a question and I wasn't concentrating. In fact I was staring at Lillie. Again. Oops. I sighed and apologised. For my own stupidity and for missing Kukui's question. Kukui sighed, before repeating his question. I smirked. Eeveelutions, my speciality. Much to everyone's surprise, I listed off every single Eeveelution, as well as Eevee, their types and ability. Kukui seemed satisfied enough, before remarking that I should put as much effort into learning about Eevees as I should in facing the front. I blushed, and Lillie smirked, before Kukui told her to put a little less effort in trying to style her hair in class every day. She blushed profusely, and the rest of the class giggled. This wasn't going to be too bad I thought.

 **Author's note**

 **I have wrote the another 9 chapters so far, but i want to see the reaction on this one before uploading the rest. In terms of length, i suspect this will be around 50 chapters in total. i have a lot planned, and i want to share it with you. As well, the ages are around 14/15. (Yes boys, Ash has aged) and Sophocles won't be in this cause no one likes him, and the main character, Toby, replaces him. Also 6 is a nice, even number. The story in this has taken inspiration from both the anime and the games, because i adore them both. Also shout out to Pokespectre, for influencing and inspiring me to write this. Be sure to check out 'Alola to our saviour' and his other fanfictions. Also, please shout at me if i make any grammatical errors, bugs me to hell so please do. And, if you really want to, and i suggest you do, spread the word about this on twitter and stuff, I've put a lot of effort into this and i would love it if more people read this. Thank you, and feel free to leave a review!**


	2. Golden Nector

**Chapter 2: Golden Nector**

After class, Mallow, invited me to come to her restaurant for a welcoming party. I agreed somewhat nervously, but it wasn't too far away. The six of us soon made our way to Mallow's restaurant, the journey mainly consisting of everyone debating what food to eat. I had no idea what was even on the menu, but i'd heard a couple people around Hauo'li City talk about a Famous Alolan Stew, so I asked Mallow what it was, and if I could possibly try some. The answer I got back was not what I expected.

"Ohit'sthemostgeorgousstewyoujusthavetotryit!" Mallow screamed indecipherable, grabbing me by the hand, almost tearing my arm off as she ran off full pelt, dragging my corpse with her.

"Mallow! No wait!"

I heard Lana shouting in the distance but it was no use, Mallow had made up her mind and wouldn't let me go until we had presumably reached her restaurant.

I was still amazed about this girl's energy and enthusiasm about this stew. She still hadn't stopped talking or moving until she sat me down at a table (rather forcibly I might add) and yelled for her father to start making 'the stew'. Mallow's father was one of those people you would hear before you saw him. He had a loud voice, and his raucous laughter suggested that this was a scenario that had happened before. He was a burly man, with curley green hair the same colour as Mallow's. He came round the corner, still laughing, and continued to until he saw me.

"Oh, a boyfriend, Mallow?" he asked chuckling

My face immediately turned bright red, watching this conversation unfold in the middle of the busy restaurant.

"yep, please make him a stew!" Mallow pleaded, not even listening to the conversation.

My face turned redder.

"Fine, fine, keep yer hair on!" he winked at me as he said this, ran back to the kitchen

At this point my face was a new undiscovered deep shade of red.

"Trust me, you'll love it!" Mallow blew a kiss before going to help her father in the kitchen. I was stunned. And embarrassed. To top it all off, everyone is this large but compact restaurant was staring at me. My only saving grace, was at this point, Lana and the rest came through the door.

"Oh Mallow!" Lana stormed through the door, red-faced and flustered. She spotted me immediately, and made her way over to me.

"Oh Toby! Ah, I'm so sorry she does that to everyone who asks about her stew!" Lana spat out apologetically.

"No, it's fine. It must be a good stew!" I joked, still recovering from what just happened. Kiawe smirked

"Yeah, it is. Just don't tell Mallow about it, or you won't hear the end of it"

"Coming!"

Crashing out of the kitchen came Mallow, and a huge pot full of the soup that had the most delicious smell that I had ever smelled. She plonked the pot straight into the middle of the table, and ignoring the others, overfilled the bowl with it, and gave it me. Mallow then sat down at the other end of the table and stared at me.

"Alola's finest, trust me, the secret ingredient makes it delicous." she winked suggestively, and watched me pick up the spoon and dip it into the soup

As soon as I placed the spoon into my mouth and the soup hit my taste buds I knew what the secret ingredient was immediately.

"Yellow Nectar"

Mallow looked over in shock. I had never seen anyone look so defeated as Mallow then. Her mouth was open in shock and her chair had fallen to the floor in a loud clatter.

"Tastes great with Oran berries, and even better in a stew."

"CRASH!"

Mallow had leapt across the table, in an attempt to reach me, sending the pots and plates to the floor, but the delicious soup was mercilessly left unharmed. She grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up. Everyone screamed. Eevee cried in worry. No one had seen Mallow like this before.

At this point, I figured Mallow was either going to kill me or kiss me. I'd seen the films, I knew what was going to happen.

I didn't. The unforeseen third option occurred, where she pulled me off my chair and dragged me into the kitchen, yelling that if this stew turned out well she might just kiss me. I caught a glace at the others, who all had an expression that this was just a Mallow thing. Even Eevee, who had been so concerned earlier, was playing with Popplio and Pikachu. I smirked, before being dragged out of view by Mallow. She had the attention span of a Magikarp.

3 hours later, and after several failed stews, me, Mallow and Steenie finally had a result we were proud of. The stew, consisting of Yellow Nector and Oran Berries, had a golden colour and a smell i could only describe as similar as luscious. I was excited to try this, Mallow's and Steenie's cooking had a flair that burned of passion. She certainly was determined.

"Toby?"

I was staring at her. i'm not the best at this friends malarkey am I?

After getting over that embarrassment, we made our way out of the kitchen, only to find Eevee napping on the floor. Ah, they must of left after they realised their stew wouldn't of arrived in the next 3 hours. We held a collective groan; we were looking forward to getting stuck into this stew and now we had no one to critique it. In fact, a lack of people were even in the restaurant altogether; the place was deserted. I hadn't realised but at that point it was 11 o'clock, dark, and Eevee and Mallow's father were the only signs of life.

"What are we going to do now?" Mallow asked, the fact that no-one was here had really taken the wind out of her.

"What can we do? We've got a stew, we might as well eat it if no-one else will."

"Yeah, but it's dark, shouldn't your parents be worried if you stay out too late." Mallow asked with a look of concern.

"Nah, I live on my own, near the beachfront of Hau'oli City. Small flat, not much going on, I might as well stay out a bit longer."

Mallow looked as if she was about to ask another question, but decided against it. I decided to change the subject by asking her to try the stew. As soon as I mentioned it, she reverted back to her old self by separating the stew into five individual bowls, and arranging cutlery for all of us, excluding Eevee and Steenie but including Mallow's dad. As soon as we all got stuck in, we soon discovered it was the greatest thing any of us had ever tasted. The sweet taste combined with the fruitfulness of the Yellow Nector and the slight pang of sourness from the Oran Berries created a masterpiece of the culinary world. It was probably one of, if not, the best thing I had ever created. We finished the lot, and we were all stuffed by the end of it. Eevee and Steenie had fallen asleep on the floor, and Mallow's father had passed out on the chair. I was getting drowsy, and I could see Mallow needed some much-wanted shut-eye as well. Looks like I was going to have to make my way back through the city before I even thought about sleeping. I stood up, and was about to wake Eevee up and gesture for herto go before Mallow intervened.

"Wait! As it's dark, and Eevee's sleeping, maybe it's safer for you to sleep here on the couch tonight?" She blushed as she spoke, but she had a point. Going out on my own, in the dead of night and making my way through a city definitely wasn't the smartest idea. But then again, I had just met Mallow today. At this point I was too tired to deliberate further, so I took her up on her offer.


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3 :Undefined**

 _A power plant. Hundreds of Magnemite and Voltorb were fleeing, smoke following them from the building. Electricity sizzled and cracked. Danger! Danger! The words spoken by a tall man, dark hair, blue eyes. A hint of kindness and awkwardness. He started screaming out, his infant child, crying on the floor as the power plant's roof started to crumble above him. A loud screech occurred from behind him, as a large flying Pokémon, electricity coursing through it's veins, towered over the boy._

" _Toby!"_

 _The boy's mother, crying, ran further into the building, desperate to keep her child from harm. Her husband soon followed, faster then the woman, in a fatal attempt to save their child. In the end, it was too much, the roof gave way, crushing all under its hospitality. Darkness. Death. The smell lingered in the air as the incident occurred._

 _7 years later, the boy, now growing up, argued with the majestic creature, his guardian._

" _Why?" The boy screamed. "Why do you hate me so much yet won't leave me alone? Why don't you tell me anything?"_

 _The legendary Pokémon, the one that calls itself Zapdos, replied:_

" _Why? Why shouldn't I? I saved your life when you were just a baby, and don't you forget it!"_

 _The boy, angered by it's reaction, spoke:_

" _You keep me as your slave, you keep me away from others, even other Pokémon! I just want to be free! I want to be Human!"_

" _You want the impossible!"_

" _It would be possible without you in my way!"_

 _The creature slammed its foot into the floor. Sparks roared overhead. An electric field of anger._

" _Fine! Stay here!"_

 _The boy, confused by its actions, sat down on a tree stump. Alone, as he so often felt. Zapdos returned, with an egg with distinctive brown markings in its beak._

"T _his is an Eevee egg, I found it abandoned by Viridian City, take it, look after it."_

 _The Pokémon flung it towards the boy, who caught it, before remarking:_

" _You are welcome to look after it here, but when it hatches, you must leave Kanto, start a journey elsewhere. You have the potential to change the world, but you do not want to get stronger under my guidance? Find someone else to lead you."_

 _The boy looked down in awe. The egg, however small, could have the biggest impact on his life. The start of a new start. The beginning._

 _9 months later, the boy, now 8, held a newly hatched Eevee in his arms at the Vermillion City port. Zapdos kept an eye out for an opening, before giving the all-clear._ _The boy ran, darting between boxes before he made his way into the hold of a ship. He ran to one end, hiding in between containers of Pokémon food. He did not know where he was heading, but he knew this was the start. The boy gave one last electronic message to Zapdos, before his new life began. Finally, after all the boxes had been packed away, the voyage begun, before his life became enshrouded in darkness once again._

I woke up covered in sweat. It was the same nightmare i had been experiencing for the last month. I looked over to the clock, only to see I would have at least 3 hours before I needed to get up.

" _You were dreaming about me again, weren't you?"_

Zapdos. It knew. It always knew. I decided to ignore it, I didn't need it to become over protective and then scold my actions again.

" _You ignoring me again? Hmm, you never told me region you arrived in, how about telling me now?"_

I stayed silent. It can't know. It can't ruin my life.

" _That was 6 years ago. You were always bad at keeping quiet. This bond we have confirms it. Your heart screams wonderful about things about the Alola region. Alola, huh? I guess I might have to check up on you once in a while, eh?"_

Cursing, I shut off the connection between me and it. I should of never of allowed it to even stay that long talking to me. It could be a fatal mistake. Angry, I got up, got dressed, and stormed out of the humid restaurant. I needed some fresh air.

After my short break outside, I returned to the restaurant, only to find Mallow hot and flustered, running around the place.

"Mallow? What are you doing?"

She stopped at the first syllable. Turning around, she glared at me and stormed over.

"JUST WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? LEAVING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? LEAVING EEVEE ON HER OWN IN MY RESTAURANT? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU AND NONE OF US KNEW? I'D HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF EEVEE!"

Clearly, Mallow was angry and wasn't going to let this down. The best course of action would to probably apologise and move on. If only she'd move on.

"WHAT? YOU JUST WANT TO APOLOGISE AND MOVE ON? OH TOBY! I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!"

Mallow screamed into my face. Eevee yelled out in concern, but Steenie reassured her.

"YOU DON'T THINK I'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE? NO? WELL OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T, YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HURT BEFORE, HAVE YOU? I LOST MY MOTHER WHEN I WAS 4! ALL SHE LEFT ME WAS STEENIE! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

That comment stung. How could she even assume that nothing bad had ever happened to me?  
"I lost both my parents when I was a year old. I saw nobody, knew nothing till I was 7. I left at 8, to start a new life all by myself. I have nightmares every night about it." I spoke softly, my my words were trembling with anger. "And you assume I've never been hurt?"

Eevee could sense the danger here, and so could Mallow.

"I'm sorry, but you can't just run off like that." Mallow replied apologetically.

"Right, and you can't just accuse people of things you have no idea about!" I snarled, before me and Eevee made our way out of Mallow's restaurant and across the beaten track towards the Pokemon school. I felt just as angry and alone as I had back in Kanto. And worse, I was tearing up every chance of friendship I could with any of these people.


	4. Anger

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"It was a frosty atmosphere inside the classroom. Everyone could see something had happened between me and Mallow. Maybe it was the fact we sat next to each other and we would just ignore everything we did. Eventually, Kukui got tired of the silence./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""Alright you two, what happened?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""Maybe its got something to do with her ignorance." I remarked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""Or maybe your lack of care towards your Pokemon." She replied, just as sassily/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""Alright! Look, we are going to be practising some double battles today, and you two are going to have to sort it out as you two are going together!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"I groaned. I couldn't be dealing with this./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"It will be a 2 on 2 double battle! Both pairs of trainers will use 2 Pokemon, one from each trainer. /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"The battle will end when all Pokemon on either sides are knocked out. The trainers will be: Ash and Kiawe vs Toby and Mallow. /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Begin!" Kukui was /span/spanthe referee here, as Ash and Kiawe brought out Pikachu and Marowak. span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Me and Mallow brought out out Eevee and Steenie. As much as I didn't want to battle, I did want to win. So did Ash and Kiawe, and you could see in Marowak's eyes he wanted revenge. He mustn't of taken /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"that loss to Eevee to well, and he was certainly fired up. Mallow on the other hand? Well let's just say she was yawning before the battle had even started. I sighed. This was going to be a long day./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""Let's start this Pikachu! Electro Ball!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""Knock it back Eevee with Quick Attack!" I cried, as Eevee shoved the glowing yellow ball back towards Pikachu, who deflected it back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""Turtinator! Flamethrower!" Ordered Kiawe, fiery passion burning in his eyes. The behemoth of a Pokemon roared, flames spitting from its jaws before a stray Double-Edge from Eevee sent it flying out of the battlefield. You wouldn't want to mess with Eevee, I tell you./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"As the battle continued, it was clear how it was going to go. It was effectively a 1 vs 2, with Turtinator and Pikachu focusing on Eevee, with Steenie using Double-Slap occasionally to fend off attacks. As far as I could tell, Steenie was getting annoyed at Mallow's instructions, as despite whatever dispute me and Mallow had, Steenie still had that bond with Eevee. And Ash took this as his opportunity./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""Electro Ball Pikachu!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""Steenie look out!" cried Mallow, noticing far too late./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"The energetic yellow ball caused an explosion, and a sharp yelp confirmed Steenie had been hit. But as the dust dissipated, there was a different Pokemon lying next to Steenie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""Eevee!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"I ran as fast as I could over to Eevee, only to find her out cold. I hated seeing Eevee hurt. So did Steenie, apparently, as she strode over, a look of concern on her face. Unbeknownst to me, Ash, Kiawe and Mallow were just standing, a surprised expression on their young faces./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"Suddenly, Eevee stirred. "Oh Eevee" I thought. "What am I ever going to do without you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""This battle is over!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"Turning, I saw Professor Kukui making his way over to us. Nonetheless, I was surprised/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""But Steenie's still able to battle!" I argued "It' still!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""No. This battle was meant to solve your differences. I think you and Mallow have done that."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"Again, I turned, only this time towards Mallow. Again, I was surprised. Mallow was crying, tears were welling up in her eyes. In a move strangely similar to a quick attack, she rushed over to me and hugged me. Still crying, she spoke softly:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""I was wrong. You do care."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""So does Eevee. She wasn't going to let Steenie get hurt."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""And Steenie didn't agree with my instructions. I've never seen her so attached to a trainer and a Pokemon thats not me or one of mine. You have a way with Steenie, Toby."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left""No, Steenie just likes Eevee, thats all."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I smiled and turned to the recovering Eevee/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Really? Risking your life to protect your friend just so we could solve a dispute? I swear we watched that film the other day!"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ee-vee!"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Eevee stood proud, but soon sat down due to fatigue./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Come on Eevee, take a rest. I believe there is some of that leftover stew for dinner as /span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"well."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"For the final time, I turned./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Which reminds me, you lot still need to try that stew!"/span/span/span/p 


	5. Nightmare

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"emspan style="font-weight: normal; font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"A power plant. Parents, a child. Pok/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-weight: normal; font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"é/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"mon. Death. A rotting smell. Anger. Electricity /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"coursing/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" through my veins./span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"A power plant. Parents, a child. Pokémon. Death. A rotting smell. Anger. Electricity /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"coursing/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" through my veins./span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"A power plant. Parents, a child. Pokémon. Death. A rotting smell. Anger. Electricity /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"coursing/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" through my veins./span/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"F/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"or the next 3 days. I woke up in a sweat. /span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"The nightmares, strong enough to leave me shaking, were only stopped when Eevee was forced to wake me, in fear of the destruction of our room./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"The nightmares had taken its toll on me as well. At school, I wasn't thinking properly. I was hiding away from everyone. My /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"sentences/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"became/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" shorter, less pronounced, less me. On at least 5 occasions I got caught staring at Lillie again. /span/span/span/spanspan style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"It was frustrating, it wasn't anything more then an accident. But it was /span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 16px;"embarras/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"s/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"ing./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"Suddenly, the voice of the large electric legendary bird entered my head, probing in on my thoughts./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emIn denial, are we?"/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"Suddenly, the voice of the large electric legendary bird entered my head, probing in on my thoughts./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;""/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"Zapdos. Not now."/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emSo you are?"/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I thought I told you to stop contacting me!"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emYou never said such thing. If you want to tell me that, stop by in Kanto. But those first steps will be your last."/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm not going back to Kanto for as long as I live."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emFine with me, i'm always open for a holiday to Alola"/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Preferably not that either"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emI'll see you sooner then you think Toby. Fate's a real thing. It decides things, everything. You'll see what i'm on about soon enough."/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I can choose not to listen to Fate."/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emIf you want your life to be in constant peril"/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"My life's always in peril with you in it!"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;""emspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Ouch. Good poin/span/span/em/span/span/spanemspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"t. But Toby, remember one thing."/span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I'm not sure I want-"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emOh you do. Your actions will influence another's life, especially a close friend of yours. Watch your step, before you do something unchangeable."/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"And how would you know? Who do you even mean?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emThis bond is more then a way of communicating Toby. Put your faith in me."/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Every time /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"I've/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;" done that it's ended in miser-"/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emTobias! Trust me."/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"Zapdos left after that. Confused, I reflected back on the conversation. /span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"He seemed to know a lot about the future for a Pok/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"é/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"mon that isn't a psychic type. But, the most worrying part was his final fleeting few words. In all my life. he'd called me Tobias once. And that was at the end./span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"emspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"It was my final day in Kanto. Eevee was in my arms, and Zapdos was acting differently. He was pacing about, sending a bolt of thunder to every noise or Pok/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"é/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"mon that was distracting it. All this noise made Eevee cry, and I couldn't bare to see it upset, especially as it was recently born. So I decided to do something I had never done before. I directly asked Zapdos to do something. The reaction I got was worse then I could of predicted. It flew away./span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"emspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"By the time I found it Zapdos was clearly shaken. /span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"Trembling, he told me one day I would know. But quickly, he told me to head to the harbour. I did as I was told, but I was scared. Just before I made it to there, he told me five chilling words./span/span/span/span/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emTobias, I know what happened." /em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"emAt this, point, like anyone would, I tried to find out more. But he wasn't having any of it, and sent me out of Kanto./em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I can't lie, no matter how strong I became, I was scared of Zapdos. It's ability to read me like a book was terrifying. It forced me to think a certain way, act a certain way. The bond we had was more of a burden then a gift. I couldn't explain it to anyone, not only because of fear of Zapdos, and the consequences that came with it, it was my inability to speak to anyone about it. Living with Humans, strange as it sounds, had only happened for about 9 months. As soon as I arrived in Alola, me and Eevee were lost in a new world, and the first few nights on our own were especially dangerous. No food, no water and no shelter. Luckily our saving grace was Professor Kukui. Eevee had run off one night to try and find some food, and had stumbled onto the professor's house. After being given food, I found Eevee there, and Kukui proposed a deal to me. So for the next three months, we stayed at the professors house, before we found our on place. The professor had managed to get it off an old friend, who was in serious debt at the time. Kukui had managed to source the funds to rent it for half price, the only downside being it being on a contract. We were approaching the final year of the place, before we had to move somewhere else./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"I swallowed, still tense. It seemed my problems weren't just going to be left in Kanto. At this point, I needed some fresh air, so tiptoeing slowly, cautious of Eevee, I opened the front door slowly./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Eevee?"/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-variant: normal; letter-spacing: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="color: #14171a;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Well, guess that didn't work. But I was too tired to explain to Eevee where I was going, so I gestured it to go outside with me, and it followed. She always was so /spanspan style="font-size: 16px;"obedient/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt;"./span/span/span/span/p 


End file.
